The disturbance
by wannabewritter
Summary: What's happened to Janeway? What happened to the senor data? Whats happening to Voyager? Find out in this dramatic, mystery story


Captain's log supplemental:

For the past two weeks, Voyager has been passing through an area of space that belongs to a species called the Gerald. For the most part they have seemed to be a peaceful people, but are uninviting of strangers. We are currently trying to make our way through their space as quickly as possible.

Captain Janeway sat in her command chair after a restless nights worth of sleep. She looked over at Chakotay and saw worry in his eyes, "I know what you're thinking, and I'm fine... bad night."

He leaned over toward her and whispered, "Do you want me to take the bridge for a while? You can get some more sleep."

"No, that's alright. I just need some coffee; I'll be in my Ready Room."

"Yes ma'am."

Janeway stood from her chair, and walked to her Ready Room. As the doors closed behind her she walked straight to the replicator, "Coffee, Black." She commanded the replicator in a rather mono toned voice. After the coffee had finished materializing she grabbed the steel cup and sipped from it. As soon as she took that first sip you could hear her slightly moan in pleasure. She looked up from the cup, and walked over to her desk and sat down. She set the coffee cup on the desk and tapped her desk Monitor on and started reviewing the sensor logs from the night before. As she studied the sensors, she drank her coffee, feeling not more alert than she did before, but something in the sensor logs caught her eye, "What the hell?" She said to herself. "Computer, analyze sensor records from time index 2100, are there any discrepancies in the entries?"

"Affirmative, there is a 2 hour, 43 second gap in the sensor logs."

"Cause?"

"Unknown."

Janeway tapped her communicator that sat firmly against her uniform, "Janeway to Seven of Nine."

"Go ahead."

"Seven, report to my Ready Room."

"On my way."

Janeway waited for almost five minutes running diagnostics, and analyzing the records and heard the chime of her door. "Come in"

The door slid open and Seven entered the room, as the closed behind her she walked up in from the Janeway's desk and just stood there with her hands behind her back, "You wished to see me."

"Yes, have a seat." Seven sat down, and Janeway turned her terminal to face Seven. "What do you make of this?"

"It appears to be a sensor discrepancy."

"Yes, but look a little closer. What else do you notice about that discrepancy?"

"It appears to last almost two hours."

"Exactly! Any sensor interruption should have only lasted at most 15 minutes, even with them in diagnostic mode. I want you to check over the astrometrics sensors, see if you can find anything unusual."

"Understood."

"Dismissed." As Seven walked toward the doors Janeway said, "And Seven... for the moment, I would like to keep this between you and me."

"Captain?"

Janeway looked down for a moment, and rubbed her forehead with her hand and looked back up, "It's probably nothing, but I would like to go on the side of cauti..."

Janeway looked down again, "Captain, are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Janeway stood from her chair and just stood there for a moment, Seven looked at her face and saw small sweat droplets on Janeway's face. Janeway started to walk around the desk, but before she could make it even half way she collapsed to the ground.

Seven rushed over to her side and turned Janeway onto her back, she was unconscious. Seven tapped her communicator, "Seven of Nine to Sickbay, Medical Emergency! Stand-by to receive the Captain."

"Acknowledged," said the voice of the EMH over the COM system.

She tapped it again, "Seven of Nine to transporter room 1! Beam Captain Janeway and myself directly to Sickbay!" Just a few moments went by as a stream of blue engulfed Janeway and herself where for one moment they were in the Ready Room, and next in Sickbay with the EMH standing over them.

The doctor grabbed Janeway's arms, "Grab her legs!" He ordered Seven. With Seven's assistance they carried Janeway over the Surgical Bay and set her down on the Bio Bed. As the doctor grabbed his medical tricorder he looked at Seven briefly, "What happened?"

"We were talking one moment, and then she just..."

The EMH's eyes became wide eyed as he looked at the tricorder, "She's going into synaptic shock, but that's impossible! There's no neural damage!" He looked at seven while still scanning Janeway with his tricorder, "Seven, quickly! Go and get a neural stasis unit!" The EMH continued to scan Janeway, he sat the tricorder down for a moment, and quickly turned, and grabbed a hypo-spray. He turned again to the side of the Janeway and injected her neck. "Seven!" Shortly after yelling out her name, Seven came out of the Analysis room with the unit, and handed it to the doctor. He attached it onto the head of the Bio Bed, lowered it over Janeway's forehead, and walked over to the Medical display. As the doctor worked the console quickly he looked at Sevens face quickly and noticed worry in her face, "I'm suspending all neural activity, it should stop... whatever this is." The monitor just to his left started blinking red indicating that Janeway's was still slipping away.

"What's wrong?" Seven asked with much anxiety.

"With her neural pattern suspended the rest of her body is starting to shut down, I'm going to have to put her on complete life support." The EMH walked back over the bio bed and activated the bio bed cover. The two back covers started to raise, one from the left, and one from the right side of the bed until they finally met in the center at which point they stopped and held in position. The EMH tapped a few buttons on the side the bed and soon there after the sound of the alert monitor stopped. He walked back over the console, and sighed in relief, "She's stabilized... for now."

A few moments went by in silence as the EMH and Seven just stared at the Captain, but were disturbed by the chiming of the COM system, "Chakotay to Janeway."

"Go ahead, Commander." The EMH answered.

"Doctor?" Chakotay asked out of curiosity, but quickly the curiosity in his voice turned to tension, "Where's the Captain?"

"Commander... you better get down here, and bring Mr. Paris." He said in a grim voice.

Chakotay and Paris walked down the corridor approaching closer and closer to sickbay. Both Chakotay and Paris felt their anxiety getting higher with each approaching step. Finally, reaching the entry to sickbay the doors slid open as they walked in. The first thing that Chakotay noticed was Janeway lying on the bio bed, with Seven over her taking her vital signs. He couldn't help, but just stare at her for a moment until the EMH came up to him, "What happened?"

The EMH looked down for a moment, and back up at the Commanders face with sadness, "Apparently, the Captain has suffered a complete neural collapse."

"In English!" Commander Chakotay snapped.

The EMH sighed, "The Captains brain cells started to become unstable causing her to pass out."

"Will she be okay?" Chakotay asked quickly.

"Right now I have suspended her neural pathways, and placed her under full life support."

"What can we do?" Paris stepped in and asked.

"For the moment I need you to continue monitoring her life signs, make sure that they remain stable, but top priority is finding the cause. This doesn't happen for just, any reason."

Chakotay quickly nodded, "I'll get everyone on it!"

As he started to turn and leave the EMH grabbed Chakotay's arm, "Commander, I should make you aware of something."

"Go on."

"The Captain has already sustained brain damage, there is a high possibility that I won't be able to repair it even if we do find out what the cause of this was."

Chakotay glanced back at the Janeway, feeling nothing but grief. He looked back at the doctor and continued on his way back to the bridge. As he walked down the corridor to the turbolift, Seven quickly came up behind him, "Commander?"

"Seven, I'm kind of busy."

"I may be of help."

"I agree." They both stopped in the middle of the corridor, they turned and looked at each other, "I want you to go to astrometrics and scan for any align ships within sensor range. We have to accept the possibility that some kind of alien force could be behind this. I'm going to have Harry going over..."

"Commander!" She slight shouted interrupting him, "That is not what I mean. Captain Janeway called me to her Ready Room to discuss something that she had noticed in the sensor logs for last night; a two hour gap in the logs. She was going to have check over astrometrics sensors to see if they had recorded anything unusual."

"And?"

"That was right when the Captain collapsed; I have not had a chance to review the records."

"Get it done, I want a report within the hour." He said as he continued walking to the turbolift. Seven watched him for a moment and sighed as she started to make her way to the astrometrics lab. After a few moments of Chakotay standing in front of the doors to the turbolift, Chakotay looked up at the wall, "Computer." The computer chimed back in response. "All senior officers report to the briefing room" He tapped his communicator, "Chakotay to Seven. Disregard that, I want you to keep on the sensor logs."

"Understood."

The turbolift had arrived and Chakotay had stepped in "bridge." He commanded, and the turbolift went into motion. The trip to the bridge seemed as though was never ending, all he could think about was the Captain, and all he could feel was his concern for her but soon... the turbolift did stop and the doors opened to the bridge. As soon as he stepped off the turbolift he turned and walked straight for the Briefing Room where Ensign Harry Kim, Lt. Commander Tuvok, Lt. B'alonna Torres, and Mr. Neelix were all sitting around the table in the room.

As Chakotay started around the table to sit in his chair Lt. Torres saw the sadness in his eyes, "Chakotay, what is it?"

"About an hour ago Captain Janeway collapsed, the cause is unknown but the outcome is grim. She has sustained massive neural damage, and the doctor needs us to try and find the cause. I have Seven reviewing the sensor logs from last night; apparently Kathryn found some kind gap in the logs that she wanted her to investigate into. Harry, I want you to run continual security sweeps of all decks and see if you find anything unusual; Tuvok take a security team and sweep the ship deck by deck." They just sat there in silent compliance with Chakotay's orders, "Dismissed." Before any of the other senior officers could stand, Chakotay was out of his chair and out the door.

Ensign Kim and Lt. Commander Tuvok went onto the bridge seeing the Commander in his chair studying the console to his side. Harry Kim returned to his station and started running the scan, and Tuvok left the bridge on the turbolift. The bridge was silent aside from the beeping of consoles, when the sound of the COM broke all silence, "Seven of Nine to Commander Chakotay."

"Go ahead."

"Report to the astrometrics lab immediately."

"Acknowledged."

In the astrometrics lab Seven walked from console to console, staying at each for only a moment. She talked to the center console that was placed in front of the giant view screen, she stood there for a moment as she looked at a diagnostic review of the sensor logs when Chakotay had walked in, "Report?"

"I have ran multiple diagnostics on the sensor data, and found something quite peculiar." Seven pressed buttons on the center console and soon there after the view screen display had changed. "At the precise moment the sensors gap began I'm showing there to be a slight temporal disturbance within the sensor grid itself."


End file.
